Pokemon Battlers: Journey to the Elites
by TheAdeptTrainer
Summary: Combining references from the metagame and the Anime and Manga, details the journey of Marcus Goldain on the road to becoming a Pokemon Battler.


**Pokemon Battlers: The Journey to the Elites**

By

**The Adept Trainer**

**_Chapter 1 - The beginning of the adventure_**.

-------------------

This is going to be an sort of fiction detailing what Pokemon gamers call the metagame but adding Anime and Manga elements to it... basically this is the story of a young trainer starting out as a battler of Pokemon but the story will go through a new kind of scenario, one where beginners, novices, advanced and experts compete against each other for the right to become a Battler Elite.

Hopefully this is going to be overall a good story as the story will be basically about battling but it will have it's plot moments and everyone who follow it will also have the choice of choosing our hero's Pokemon but the starters will be picked by me so hopefully with what I've had in mind then everything will be mixed up perfectly to get the correct elements sorted.

I'm not well known when it comes to character but I'll try to not make them into Gary Stus or Mary Sues as much as I can.

Alright let's begin with the first part!

-------------------

**DREAM SEQUENCE**

Staring through the eyes of a person who is inside a packed stadium where loads and loads of crowds are heard as the roar of the stadium crowd provides the cover for a beating heart that is pumping blood fast all over, although the person was sweating nervously but somehow kept calm even though the opposition was prepared to make the first move.

"I choose you Nidorino!"

Emerging from it's poke ball came a large Nidorino which pawed the ground and then using it's right foot to stomp the ground which caused the dust of the arena to come up in a small cloud as it awaited it's opponent's choice... as the trainer then checked for the right Pokemon and deciding on a poke ball that immediately appeared in a grasping hand.

"Let's go Espeon!"

Coming out of the poke ball was the elegant sun Pokemon Espeon with it's coat shiny pink/purple as it's deep blue eyes and gleaming red circle on it's forehead as the two Pokemon prepared to face each other in combat when suddenly the stadium began to fade away as the person heard a faint sound that was getting louder and louder until he finally heard it clear and properly.

"MARCUS!"

-------------------

The said young man was waking up from his sleep despite the fact that he had a good dream and that the bed was tussled up with sheets drawn up some much that they are probably covering him in a blanket but finally with a groan and a bit of quiet muffle, the sheets were lifted up as he then looked around, his brown hair was in a state.

"Ugh... I hate having dreams when things get good."

He got out of his bed as his feet touched the ground, feeling a bit grouched as he didn't know what was happening but suddenly he remembered what today was and immediately he perked up as he remembered that it was his birthday today... he turns 12 today and today was the day that he would leave his home town.

"Alright today's the day woot!"

Immediately he went downstairs and was greeted by his mother who was cooking up breakfast by frying some bacon and cooking up some eggs to go with the meat as she turned round to greet him and smiled.

"Morning Marcus dear... happy birthday!"

"Thanks Mum."

"Breakfast will be ready shortly, you have time to change into some clothes and then you'll be ready to claim your Pokemon from Professor Oak."

Marcus and his family all live in the town of Pallet which is located in the Kanto Region and they moved there about a couple of years ago when his father gained a new job and wanted to move to peaceful surroundings because they all used to live in Goldenrod City and the stress that he gained from his old job was the deciding factor for the big move.

Because of this Marcus wasn't able to get his starting Pokemon at all and had to wait 2 years before he had the chance to pick his first ever Pokemon and now today was the day... for him and for his best friends as well.

"I'll be back quickly!"

"Take your time Marcus; you're not in a rush dear."

Marcus headed upstairs to change from his sleeping PJ's and changed into a pair of black long shorts and a red t-shirt with the words San Diego 1969 written in distorted white lettering... also as well he was wearing bright blue trainers which completed his outfit as he went back down to eat his breakfast realising that he'll need a meal.

"Now Marcus I want you to be careful today."

"Geez Ma I know, you don't have to remind me... I'll be alright."

"Your father would be so proud of you if he were here..."

"Yeah I know he's still on field assignment for Silph... he would be proud of me if he was here."

His mother smiled at him for his attitude and gave him a hug because of this... Marcus was her eldest son and was proud of him regardless of what he wanted to do in life so she went back to cooking breakfast even though feet rushing down the stairs indicated that his younger sister was up and by the sounds of it, she was hungry.

"Morning Mum boy does that smell good... morning big brother!"

So began what in Marcus's mind is the last breakfast that he'll have with his family for a long time.

-------------------

Finally Marcus left his house and emerged into the peaceful quiet surroundings of Pallet Town as he then made his way straight to Professor Oak's lab which was the main focus of the town itself and where most beginning trainers of Kanto have come to if they want to start their starting Pokemon which consists of Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle.

Arriving at the complex, Marcus was nervous about which Pokemon would he get... each of them had their own advantages and he wasn't sure which one would he pick but hopefully he would be there early in order to get his Pokemon, realising that he was a bit late as he checked the clock nearby as he was slightly late... he picked up the pace and decided to run the rest of the way to the main building. 

Knocking on the door of the house loud enough to wake the dead, the door was opened by the professor's assistant and good friend Tracy Sketchit who was already up and dressed in his usual outfit.

"Hello how can I help you?"

"Hi... I'm supposed to get my Pokemon today, I'm not sure if I'm too late."

"Ah... You must be Marcus Goldain; you're just in time... come in come in."

Marcus just bowed his head in thanks and rushed inside before he didn't have any idea where to go... so Tracy decided to show the way as he was lead to the lab itself and inside was Professor Oak who was at the moment speaking with 4 other youngsters but Marcus knew them to be his good friends and for going to school with.

"Finally Marky you show up!"

"Great to see you pal!"

"You took long didn't you?"

"Are you alright Marcus?"

Marcus took his place in an unoccupied seat as Professor Oak took the chance to brighten up, now that all 5 were in now.

"I'm glad to see you made it Marcus... now then onto the business at hand, today is the big day for all of you... today you will pick up your first ever pokemon to start you all off on your journey but before you do I want all of you to know the reason why I have gathered you all together, there's a request that I want you all to accept."

Professor Oak then handed out 5 leaflets out to the young trainers as on it the words POKEMON BATTLER and on it was a valuable gold trophy known as the Victory Cup, this got the kids confused but then slowly realised one by one... of the professor's request.

"You want us to represent Pallet Town as battlers Professor?"

"Yes that's right... Pallet Town has never had Pokemon Battlers before and with you kids never getting the chance to get your own pokemon two years ago I figure that I would get you all interested in battling as a whole, you need to use your wits and cunning in order to prepare for the best... you need to train up Pokemon that excel in speed, power and defense so I've decided to give you a head start."

Professor Oak then made his way to a table where as the kids noticed had 5 different poke balls on them so he picked them up one by one and then gave them to the 5 kids... Marcus was the last one to receive his pokemon but he was puzzled with what the professor mentioned until he spoke up again.

"Now I want all of you to open up your poke balls."

At once everyone opened up their poke balls as a flash of light revealed on the ground were in fact 5 of the same pokemon and surprisingly that pokemon turned out to be...

Eevee.

**_To Be Continued_**

-------------------

Here's the start of the series... now you'll probably be thinking why are all 5 youngsters receiving Eevee well the plan is for each of them to have an Eevee evolution so it can be the reflection of each team, you'll probably realise as well I'm taking the Pokemon XD approach as well so I'm trying to master each path that evolution is a part of.

So every term of the metagame is here and yes I know that Diamond and Pearl is coming out in at least 10 days time so all the new rules based on the upcoming changes will be based on them and hopefully the new D/P pokemon will be part of the story so Naetoru, Hikozaru and Pochama will come into the story so it'll be fun to see what happens.


End file.
